Where the Heart Is
by Arabella Figgs
Summary: Co-written with The Silver Witch. Believing that Albus only feels friendship for her, Minerva leaves Hogwarts and goes to Finland to work on a Medical Research Project. Reposted, since the first two chapters came out realy weird... Don't know what happend
1. Default Chapter

**Where the Heart Is**

_By: Witch Whoopie & The Silver Witch_

_Disclaimer: _

Yeah sure, we own Harry Potter. That's why we write Fanfiction under false names... We have two words for you... J.K. Rowling, you do the maths!

_Author's Notes:_

First of all: THANK YOU ERIN for beta- reading this story for us. 

Secondly, we decided to unite our strenghts and write this story together. It turned out to be a rather long fic, we hope'll you enjoy it. 

Last but not least, this epilouge is not so much as a first chapter, but this song fitted the story so well (and is of course owned by Phil Collins) 

˜*˜

**Can't Stop Loving You**

So you're leaving  
in the morning  
on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
I could pretend and say good bye  
  
Got your ticket  
got your suitcase  
got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
I could pretend and you won't know  
that I was lying  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
no, I can't stop loving you  
though I try  
  
Took a taxi  
to the station  
not a word was said  
I saw you walk across the road  
maybe the last time, I don't know  
  
Feeling humble  
I heard a rumble  
on the railway track  
and when I hear the whistle blow  
I walk away and you don't know  
that I was lying  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
no, I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
though I try  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
no, I can't stop loving you  
though I try 

And now, on to the story... 


	2. 1 The Decision

Chapter 1: Decisions  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked at the letter, lying in front of her. She had read it more then forty times, but finally it's meaning began to sink in.  
  
She had received the letter two weeks ago, during breakfast, but she hadn't talked about it with anyone. 'I should be glad about this', she thought, 'anybody else would be thrilled with this opportunity'.  
  
'What am I suppose to do?' she thought, looking at the letter again. 'It's an amazing opportunity and Finland is a beautiful country. I will meet and work alongside the greatest wizards of the world. But four years away...'  
  
Away from England, away from Hogwarts and the students, away from her friends, away from... 'I have to tell him', she thought. 'What will he say? What would he want her to do?'  
  
She rose to her feet, took the letter and walked to the Headmasters Office. It was May already, but outside it was raining. "Take it easy!" Minerva warned a couple of fourth year students who were running through the corridors.  
  
'This offer was incredible' she mussed, 'really incredible'. The project had started in January and both Albus and herself had followed it closely. Both of them had been very enthusiastic.  
  
A team of extraordinary talented wizards and witches were working together in order to achieve new, medical discoveries which could be used in their fight against Voldermort.  
  
After she had graduated from Hogwarts, she went to University in France and was involved in Medical Research after Charms and Potions. She knew a lot about it and the project, that had started a few months ago, had interested her from the beginning.  
  
In charge of the project was Shaun Fitzgerald, a famous Medical Professor. She knew him from her time in France, were they had worked closely together. And a fortnight ago she had received an official letter that included an offer to come to Finland for four years and join the project. It was a very good offer. Working together with famous medical wizards and witches, making new discoveries, giving help to people who needed it.  
  
She reached Albus' Office and knocked on the door. She heard him call out and opened the door with a sigh. 'Here we go' she thought.  
  
"Minerva", Albus said, smiling at her. "What can I do for you?"  
  
She sat down and looked hesitantly at the letter in her hand. Then she looked at Albus and handed him the letter. "I need your advice", she said, "here, read it".  
  
Albus read the letter and the words started to spin in front of his eyes. Finland... Four years away... Medical Research Project... Shaun Fitzgerald...  
  
'She can't do this', he thought, 'this can't be true. Would she really do this? Would she take the offer? She knows Shaun Fitzgerald... She can't do this, she can't leave me alone'.  
  
Minerva watched Albus as he read the letter and saw his face grew serious. "What would he say?' she thought anxiously, 'what in the name of Merlin should I do?'  
  
When he finished reading the letter Albus looked at her and cleared his throat. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you. I take it you will accept the offer?"  
  
Minerva tried to hide her surprise. 'He wants me to go', she thought, 'he actually wants me to go. And I hoped that he...'  
  
"I... eh...", she began, "I'm not sure actually". She looked down at her feet and fought to stop herself from crying.  
  
"Why not?" Albus asked, "you told me only last week how wonderful you thought this project was. Why should you not take this change and go?"  
  
'Because I love you, you idiot', she thought 'and I want to stay with you'.  
  
"Four years is such a long time", she said finally, sighing deeply.  
  
"It is", Albus agreed, "a very long time indeed".  
  
It remained silent for a couple of minutes. "When do they want your reply?" Albus asked finally.  
  
"At the end of July", Minerva replied, "I have some time left to think about it. What do you think?" She looked at him, curious after his opinion.  
  
"I can't make this decision for you, Minerva", Albus said. "This is something you should decide for yourself". He tried with all his might to make it sound as indifferent as possible.  
  
"You are right", Minerva answered, rising. "Sorry to have bothered you'. She took the letter from his desk and turned around, intending to leave the Office.  
  
Albus immediately realised how rude he had sounded. "Minerva, wait a minute", he said walking towards her. "Whatever your decision is, you will have my total support. This offer may come only once in your life. You will meet lots of people and make interesting discoveries. Something you can be really proud of".  
  
"But...", he continued, softly grasping her hand, "We will miss you very much".  
  
Minerva smiled and whispered "Thank you". Trying even more not to cry, she added, "I will tell you as soon as possible what I have decided".  
  
Albus nodded and let go of her hand. "Take all the time you need", he said before she left the Office. "And don't take the job...", he added softly once she had closed the door.  
  
*** After a month had passed by, Minerva had made her decision. 'I will go', she thought when she was alone in her office one evening. She had thought this over and over again in the past month, hoping on a little bit more support from Albus, but he seemed to avoid her.  
  
'I can't arrange my whole life around a man who feels nothing more for me then friendship'. She looked around her room. It's just that it would not only Albus she'd miss terribly. She couldn't image her life without Hogwarts.  
  
She looked up startled when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in", she said and smiled when she saw Jane Hooch enter the room, carrying two cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Hello dear friend", she said laughing, handing her a mug. "Are you reflecting on your sins?"  
  
Minerva laughed. She had told Jane three weeks ago about the offer, feeling the need to talk it through with someone. Jane slumped down in a chair and placed her feet on the table. "Well?" she asked, giving Minerva a piercing look.  
  
"I am going", Minerva replied, trying to smile.  
  
Jane jumped up and hugged her. "That's great", she said excitedly, "only, what will I do without you? I am going to miss you so much!" Minerva hugged her back. "Thank you", she answered softly, "but I'll promise I'll come back every holiday".  
  
"You better be", Jane said, rubbing her own eyes.  
  
*** "So you will go", Albus said, watching her, feeling like someone had just hit him in his face. Hard. Minerva nodded and looked away. The two of them were walking on the Quidditch Pitch.   
  
They walked on, while neither one of them said anything. "I hope", Minerva said, "that you're not angry with me".  
  
"Of course not". Albus answered. "This is a great opportunity for you. You can't let this pass by".  
  
She heard the indifference in his voice again. 'Doesn't he care one bit about it?' she thought angrily. She felt like screaming, but instead of that, she began to cry. Shocked by her outburst, Albus wrapped his arms around her. He'd told himself to avoid her as much as possible to make it easier for her, but now she was crying. He wanted to comfort her, but most of all, he wanted to say, "don't go, stay with me". But he didn't.  
  
"Sshhh...", he whispered softly, holding her and kissing the top of her head. They stayed in each others arms for a couple of minutes. Finally Minerva stopped crying and pulled back a little. "Sorry for breaking down like that", , she said, brushing her tears away with a handkerchief. "Don't be", Albus replied, offering her his arm. With their arms locked they walked back to the castle. In the hall they stopped and looked at each other. "See you at dinner", Minerva said and walked to her Office.  
  
Albus watched her walk away. Never had he felt himself more alone. 


	3. 2 Goodbye

Author's Note's: Yes, everyone, she's really leaving. We don t know who owned the song 'If you leave me now'. We just kept hearing it when we were writing this chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Goodbye  
  
Minerva opened her eyes, but when she remembered what day it was, she wished she was still asleep. Today was the day she would leave for Finland.  
  
In her room stood six large trunks. She packed them yesterday, together with Jane. They had a lot of fun actually, reliving old memories and watching photos  
  
When she was dressed, she glanced at her watch and saw that she still had half an hour before breakfast. She decided to say goodbye to her Transfiguration- classroom.  
  
The closets were empty, as well as the drawers. With a sigh, Minerva sat down behind her desk and looked around the empty classroom.  
  
'I will miss this so much', she thought sadly. Imagining the room to be full of students she smiled.  
  
"Youe re up early", a voice behind her made her startle. She looked back and saw Albus standing at the entrance. "I'm saying goodbye to my classroom", she replied, walking towards him.  
  
"Not forever I hope", Albus said worried, "I mean you will come back, won't you?"  
  
"I will be come back every holiday", she promised him smiling, "and after those four years, I ll come back to teach".  
  
"Minerva", Albus started, "I will miss you very much. Especially our tea at Wednesday afternoon".  
  
Minerva smiled sadly, "Yes, me too".  
  
Together they walked back to the Great Hall for breakfast. "You will write to me, won't you?" Albus asked. "I would like to hear from you now and then".  
  
"Of course", Minerva answered, "as long as you write me back. And if you need me for anything, I will come back immediately".  
  
Just before the Great Hall, they both stopped. Albus smiled and leaned closer. Lightly he kissed her lips for a moment. Minerva's head started to spin and before she could register what happened the moment has passed and both of them walked in the Great Hall.  
  
Because of the holidays only the teachers were present. The atmosphere during breakfast was remarkably quiet.  
  
'I don't want to go', Minerva thought desperately, 'I really don't want to. I want to stay here'. From the corners of her eyes she looked at Albus, who was extremely busy slicing an apple.  
  
'I don't want you to leave', Albus thought desperately, 'please don't leave me'. He stole a glance sideways and saw that she had just turned her head. 'Maybe it's for the best'. But as soon as he thought it, he knew it was a lie.  
  
*** Argus Filch placed the last trunk in the carriage. "Women and their stuff", he muttered angrily.  
  
Albus smiled sadly as he watched Minerva who was hugging Jane.  
  
"Write to me every day, all right?" Jane sobbed, "and come home for Christmas. Will you promise that?"  
  
Minerva nodded tearfully. "I promise. Of course I'll come back".  
  
Jane hugged her again. "Can't I come with you?" she asked and both women laughed. After she'd let go of Jane, Minerva looked at her other colleges. Waving one last time at them, she walked to the carriage where Albus was waiting for her.  
  
The stared at each other for a moment, both feeling awkward. Then Minerva wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"See you soon, Minerva", he said softly, reluctantly letting go of her. She climbed inside the carriage and leaned outside the window. She saw that Jane was crying, while Poppy placed her arm around her and waved at her.  
  
Hagrid was waving ather too, holding an enormous, red handkerchief with white spots. Snape was only nodding. Staring at Albus she locked eyes with him. When the carriage took of, she kept looking at him, until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
'Why did I let her go', Albus thought, a lump forming in his throat. The carriage drove further and further away, until it became invisible.  
  
If you leave me now, You take away the greatest part of me Oh Baby please don't go I just want you to stay 


	4. 3 The Project

_Chapter 3: _ The project 

Minerva sat back with a deep sigh. She looked beside her and all of a sudden she saw a box of chocolates lying next to her. She picked up the piece op parchment that lay on top and read it. 

'_For during the journey_

_Love, Albus'_

Then she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. 

It seemed to take forever before she reached London. Someone of the Project was supposed to pick her up, but Minerva waited for over half an hour on the station and saw no-one. All she kept thinking was 'I can go back, I can still go back…'

 "Minerva McGonagall?" the voice of a woman asked behind her. Minerva turned around and saw a woman standing behind her. She had a pretty, kind face. 

"That's me", she answered. The woman shook her hand. 

'Sorry to have kept you waiting", she said, "but I was a bit delayed". 

'Don't worry about it", Minerva replied reassuringly. 

Suddenly the woman jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sheila Fitzgerald". 

Minerva looked at her in surprise. "You are Shaun's wife?" 

Sheila nodded. "But at the moment it seems like he is married to his work than to me", she said with a wink. She pulled a watch out of the pocket of her robes. "The other carriage will arrive in a few minutes. If everything goes as planned, we will arrive in Finland in two hours". 

And two hours later indeed Minerva stepped out of the carriage. "Oh, it's cold here", she said shivering. 

Sheilla nodded. "That's why I told you to bring an extra cloak. We'll get you're trunks later. Let's go inside first". 

Minerva looked at the immense Manor in front of her. 'Well, here I am', she thought wearily. She followed Sheila through the gate, feeling more tired with every step she took. 

***

Albus Dumbledore stared out of the window of his Office. He spent the best part of the day thinking and worrying. He felt miserable. And lonely. He planned on writing her a letter as soon as she had left, but he couldn't find the words. 'I will have to wait four whole months before I see her again', he thought sadly. 'And then it will only be for two weeks. After that she will leave again'. 

He looked up when someone nodded on the door. After he called enter, Jane entered the room. "What can I do for you, Jane?" he asked. 

"Nothing…" Jane answered a bit insecure, "I just wanted to know… how you… how you where doing"

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can assure you that I am fine", Albus replied, trying to hide his true feelings. "We will see her again in four months and in the mean time we will have our work at Hogwarts". 

'Did you already find a replacement teacher for Transfiguration?" Jane asked. 

"Not yet", Albus answered, rubbing his temples. "I have placed an advertisement in 'The Daily Prophet  but I have only received answers from nutcases. SO no, I have not been able to find a worthy replacement yet". 

"Did you tell Minerva about this?" Jane asked curiously. 

"Of course not", Albus muttered, "Do you honestly think she would have left if I had told her?" Cursing himself now for not telling her, he added, "If I can't find a proper replacement, I will teach Transfiguration myself". 

***

Minerva looked around the enormous laboratory. Desks, cauldrons, potions and ingredients were all over the place. Next to her was Sheila, talking excitedly about the Project. It took Minerva a lot of effort to listen. 

"Right", Sheila continued, "I will show you the dinning room now. You can meet everyone there. And then I will show you your rooms. Every member of the Project lives here. It's a lot of fun, you'll never feel lonely'. 

'Great!' Minerva muttered under her breath. 

There are about ten people present in the dinning room. Minerva recognised Shaun at once. He walked up to her and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Minerva, it's been such a long time!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad you are here". 

Minerva nodded and tried to smile. She looked around the room and saw several stuffed animal heads hanging on the wall. 'I want to leave', she thought desperately again. 

Shaun introduced her to the other members of the Project. The last person she met was Charles Winwood. Having read a few of his articles, Minerva knew he was an expert on Medical Potions. 

"Well", Charles began when they were having dinner, "and where do you come from?' 

Annoyed by his patronising tone of voice, Minerva replied coldly, "Hogwarts, I was Transfiguration teacher there". His eyes narrowed while he watched her. 

"Hogwarts?" he asked slowly, "Albus Dumbledore is currently headmaster, am I right?"

Minerva nodded proudly. 

"I went to Hogwarts myself", Charles told her, taking a sip of his wine, "but I heard the standards have dropped increasingly since Dumbledore is headmaster". 

Minerva felt the anger rise inside her and she fought to keep her temper. "That preposterous" she said angrily, chopping her meat. 'I don't know who told you that but let me assure you, I've worked with Albus Dumbledore for years and he is the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts". 

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and caught Sheila's eye. Sheila winked at her. Minerva felt glad when dinner was over and she could retire to her room. 

"Don't let Charles Winwood get to you" Sheila reassured her when they walked upstairs. "Charles criticises everything. He drives us all crazy'". 

She opened one of the doors. "This will be your room", she pointed at the doors. "On your left is your bedroom and on your right is your bathroom. You're trunks have already been brought up". 

"Thank you" Minerva smiled. 

"You're welcome", Sheila replied, "I will leave you alone now. You must be very tired. Good night". 

After Sheila had left Minerva pointed her wand at the fireplace and lights the fire. Then she sat down on the comfortable armchair. Staring into the flames she felt the tears rise again. Never in her life had she felt so lonely. 

She remembered her leaving that morning. She thought of what happened before breakfast. Finally the reality began to sink in. Albus had kissed her. A very light kiss, but still… he had kissed her. 

Suddenly the fire began to roar. Minerva looked up and then she saw Jane's head appear in the flames. Her heart bolted up in joy. 

"Jane!" she exclaimed. She almost hugged her, but then she remembered that was impossible. 

"How you're holding up?" Jane asked grinning. "Are they treating you nice? If not, I will come personally to get you back!" 

Minerva laughed. "Everything is fine here. It's still strange of course. I think it will take some time for me to adjust". 

Then she told Jane about the journey, the manor, the laboratory, Shaun and Sheila and eventually about Charles Winwood and what he had said about Albus during dinner. 

"I can't believe it", Jane growled, just as angry, "he has no idea what he talking about. Good thing you snapped at him". 

They continued talking for an hour and Minerva almost told her about Albus kissing her, but then she decided against it. 'I will tell her some other time', she promised herself. 


	5. 4 Stuffed Animals and Letters

_Chapter 4: _ Stuffed Animals and Letters 

Albus Dumbledore was slightly panicking as he looked down at the empty sheet of parchment. 'I have to write to her…' His desk was filled with balls of paper. 

He stared into the air for a few moments, chewing the back of his quill. The he started to write: 

_'My dearest Minerva, _

_How are you doing? I hope you feel at home in __Finland__ and that the Project turned out to be everything you expected it to be. _

_Hogwarts is all right, although it's been quiet here without you. The students miss you, especially the Gryfindors. _

_I haven't yet found a new Transfiguration Teacher. There seems to be no-one who can live up to your standards…'_

He reread the lines again and shook his head. He couldn't possibly send her this. This letter would only make her feel guilty. And besides from that, she wasn't to know how he truly felt about her and how much he missed her. 

He tore the sheet of parchment in two and started again

_'Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_How are you doing? I sincerely hope the Project turned out to be everything you expected…' _

Disgusted he looked down at the line. _'Dear Professor McGonagall…?  What in the name of Merlin was wrong with him?_

It was now the 16th of November. She had been away for two and a half month and he still hadn't managed to write her a letter. He had spent many afternoons at his Office staring at empty sheets of parchment. If he did manage to write something down, the result usually found its way to the bin. And now, two and a half month later she would receive a letter that would start with 'Dear Professor McGonagall…'

Albus opened the drawer of his desk and took out a fresh sheet of parchment. He started another time. 

_'Dear Minerva. _

_How are you doing? I hope you feel at home in __Finland__ and that the Project turned out to be everything you expected it to be. _

_On Hogwarts everything is just as usual. It's extremely cold for the time of the year. We've even had some snow already. Luckily it was wet snow. The wolves in the Forbidden Forrest begin to feel uneasy and hungry. They are coming closer to the school grounds. Last week they killed three of Hagrids chickens…' _

Chickens…, he was talking about chickens! This was Minerva McGonagall, his best friend. He had known her for sixty years. There was a time he could talk to her about everything and now he was writing her a letter about chickens!

Fawkes made a soft, disconsolate sound. It sounded exactly like he felt. Heart broken and alone. He pushed all the balls of parchment aside and began to write. 

_ 'My dear Minerva, _

_I miss you. It's as simple as this. I miss you. _

_Hogwarts is no longer Hogwarts if you're not here. _

_When you left, you took its heart with you and left the castle frozen. _

_It's cold and lonely here without you. _

_I am cold and lonely without you. _

_You took my heart away when you left to __Finland__. _

_Please, come home. I love you. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Albus' _

Now he had a letter, but one he could never send to her. With a sad face he put the letter in his drawer and cleaned his quill away. It was no use. He decided to go for a walk, maybe that would help him to clear his mind. 

Outside his Office he ran into Jane. "What have you been doing all afternoon?" she asked curiously. 

"I've been writing a letter to Minerva", he answered, hoping that she would ask no further. 

"All afternoon!" Jane exclaimed. "That must be a long letter". 

"An extremely long one", he replied miserably. 

                                               ***

Hundreds of miles away, in Finland, Minerva McGonagall stepped out bed with a deep sigh. Another day. She was here for almost three months and still she didn't feel at home. She missed Hogwarts terribly. If felt as if a stone laid on her stomach, eating was difficult, talking was difficult. She even had trouble breathing. Apart from that she had a strange, burning feeling behind her eyes all day, as if she was about the cry every moment. 

As long as she was working, she was able to handle it. The Project was very interesting and they achieved satisfactory results. As long as she could concentrate on spells and potions she didn't felt so lost, but as soon as she went to bed at night she began to toss and turn. She spent night after night lying awake and thinking of Hogwarts. How would the castle look at this time of the year? She thought about her students. Who would teach Transfiguration now? 

Slowly she got dressed and walked towards the dining room. An other reason why she didn't feel at home here was because of decoration. It was completely different from her own taste. Everywhere she looked she saw antlers, stuffed heads of animals or carpets of animal skin. Somehow the eyes of the stuffed heads were enchanted so they could follow her around. Minerva felt watched everywhere she went. 'Quit it', she muttered when she walked past a pair of extremely penetrating, yellow tiger eyes. 

The dining room was crowded. Minerva sat down next to Sheila. "Slept well?' the younger woman asked. 

"Fine, thank you", Minerva answered, hoping she sounded convincing. She played a bit with her dinner while she looked around the table. She got along with Shaun and Sheila fairly well, but somehow she didn't connect with the rest of the team. She knew it was partly her own fault. The team spend most evenings together in the livingroom, but Minerva found her thoughts always wandering towards Hogwarts. Physically she might be in Finland, her thoughts where in the Staff Room at Hogwarts. 

She just decided to have a bit of toast after all, when the owls flew into the room. Minerva shoots up. A large, brown owl dropped three letters on her plate. Minerva looked at them. The first one came from Jane. She wrote her a few times each week to keep her updated on everything that was going on at Hogwarts. The second letter came from Hermione Granger. She wrote regularly too. The last letter was without a consignor. It was addressed to 'Ms. M. McGonagall' in a handwriting she didn't recognise. 

Minerva sank back in her chair. Tears of disappointment and sadness welled up in her eyes. Nothing again. No letter from Albus again. She was here for almost three months and still he hadn't written her a single letter. At first she wrote to him regularly. But when he didn't answer her letters she eventually had stopped sending them. 

'Change is a good thing', people often said and Minerva thought that in this case that was certainly true. She had been a teacher at Hogwarts for almost forty years. Maybe it was just too long. Maybe it had been time for her to leave, several years ago. At least Albus seemed to think so. Since she went away she hadn't heard from him at all. Either he forgot about her, or he didn't care. Anyway, he didn't bother to keep in touch with her. 

In an attempt to hide her feelings, Minerva quickly opened the anonymous letter. She took out a piece of parchment. 

'You should have stayed in England. You can work until you drop down, but in the end, we will take credit for it. And as far as your concern, we have other plans for you!' 


	6. 5 A Change of Plans

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you who has reviewed this story. We hope the the first two chapters are better 'readable' this time.  
  
Chapter 5: A Change of Plans  
  
Minerva's fingers began to tremble. 'Whats this about?' she thought. Noticing her pale face Sheila asked, "Whats the matter, Minerva? Are you feeling okay? Did you receive bad news or anything?"  
  
"I'll tell you later", Minerva whispered back. She didn't want the whole team to know. First she would talk about this with Sheila.  
  
After breakfast was over, they went to Sheila's Office and Minerva showed her the letter. "We have to tell Shaun", Sheila said eventually, "This is odd".  
  
"Let s wait for a while", Minerva replied, "maybe it just a joke or a one- time thing."  
  
Sheila thought of Shaun and how dedicated he was to the Project. She knew he cared for this research very much and events like this could ruin all his work. After a moment she nodded. "All right, we will wait a week, but not a day longer. If there comes another letter, we ll tell him immediately. This is about your safety as well".  
  
Next morning, during breakfast, Minerva couldn't eat to save her life. Full of anticipation she awaited the post. Finally the owls flew in. One of them dropped an envelope on her lap. This one to was addressed with an unfamiliar handwriting. Minerva caught Sheila's and nodded.  
  
*** "You should have told me this yesterday", Shaun said while looking gravely at the two letters. "This is serious. I need to take safety precessions."  
  
Minerva nodded, "I was afraid so. I'm glad you take this serious'  
  
*** At the first day of December Minerva walked on the corridor when she heard someone call her name. It was Shaun.  
  
"I need to talk to you", he said looking gravely. Minerva followed him to his Office. On his desk she saw a whole pile of letters. In the past two weeks she had received over twenty threatening letters.  
  
"Listen", Shaun began, "I know you are planning on returning to Hogwarts for the holidays in a fortnight, but I don't think that's wise, considering the circumstances".  
  
Minerva looked at him in horror. How could he do this to her? Going home at Christmas was the only thing that had kept her going over the past months.  
  
"You can t be serious", she said in a trembling voice.  
  
Shaun shook his head. "I m sorry Minerva, but I'm very concerned about these letters. They've become more and more threatening You can't go to England all by yourself. It's too dangerous. I won't allow it. I'm sorry".  
  
Minerva nodded defeated. She felt more devastated then ever. Once inside her own room she collapsed in her chair. 'Jane, I need to talk to Jane', she thought and walked to the fireplace. Luckily, Jane was in her Office.  
  
"Hey", she said surprised when she saw Minerva's head appear in the fire. She pulled her chair to the fire and sat down. "You look tired", she said worried.  
  
Minerva drew a deep breath. "I have bad news. I can't come back with Christmas..."  
  
After Minerva had disappeared , Jane rose and headed for Albus' Office. She felt the anger rise inside her. 'Why did they have to have her?' she thought angrily and a bit unreasonably. 'She's receiving threatening notes for Merlin's sake!. What in the world is Albus going to say?'  
  
"Hello Albus", she greeted him when she entered his Office, trying to smile.  
  
"What's the matter?" Albus asked.  
  
"Well..." Jane stammered, "She... I mean Minerva, she's... notcominghomeforChristmas".  
  
"What?" Albus asked again. "Could you say that again and understandable this time?"  
  
"Minerva is not coming home for Christmas", Jane said timidly.  
  
Albus jumped up. "She WHAT?" he roared. "What do you mean she's not coming home for Christmas? She promised to come! She HAS to come!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that", Jane answered back, her own voice rising slightly. "But she received threatening letters for the past two weeks and now she isn't allowed to leave Finland for her own safety".  
  
Albus snapped completely. "How do you mean threatening letters? Why didn't she tell me about that? She's in great danger!"  
  
He sat down behind his desk again and tried to control himself. He looked forwards so much to seeing her again, and now, two weeks before she was supposed to come home she couldn't make it. He felt sick with worry.  
  
"She was so upset", Jane said softly. "She just told me. Oh Albus, you should have seen her. She was crying. I don't think she has had one decent night of sleep since this whole thing started".  
  
'You're not really helping here, Jane', Albus thought, his worry increasing.  
  
"I will talk to Shaun Fitzgerald", he said eventually, "I'll get her home for Christmas, even if it's the last thing I do".  
  
After Jane had left he took a photo frame from one of the bookshelves. The picture in it was taken a few years ago and all the teachers where in it. Poppy and Jane stood next to each other, while Snape looked surly into the camera. He stood in the middle, his arm wrapped around Minerva. He looked at the picture for a long time, realising once again how much he missed her. 


	7. 6 Lonely Without You

Chapter 6: Lonely Without You

With a determined look on his face Albus folded the letter and tied it around the leg of a large, snow white owl. "Take this letter to Shaun Fitzgerald and make sure he gets it", he ordered the bird. 

"And if you can find the opportunity", he added softly, "Try and find out if everything is all right with Minerva". 

***

Minerva sat in the window seat and looked outside, into the dark night. The window was open, allowing the cool night air to breeze inside. She was wearing a thick, warm dressing gown, so the cold wasn't bothering her. __

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass. 'I'm not going home', she thought for the hundreds time that day. She still couldn't believe it. The thought of going home was the only thing that had kept her going for the past few months. She had been counting the days. Two weeks to go, fourteen days, 336 hours… 

She had to wait for another six months now. Six months, twenty- four weeks… she didn't dare to calculate the hours, feeling it would only depress her more. 

Another six months before she would see Albus again. She missed him so much. Why didn't he write to her? Why didn't she hear anything from him? Even if it was just a little note, just to let her know he was still thinking of her. Well, it was obvious that she missed him far more then he missed her. 

She wrapped her arms around her knees and started to cry. Once she had started, she wasn't able to stop anymore. The tears continue to flow from her eyes. She sat there for a long time, simply crying her heart out, when suddenly she heard a soft, ticking noise against the window. 

Startled, she looked up. A handsome, snow white owl sat in front of the window. Minerva pulled the window further open and the owl flew inside and sat down on her lap. "Hey, where're you coming from?' she asked softly, while caressing its head. The owl hooted softly and nibbled her finger. 

The tears were still pouring down her face. "Can I borrow your wings, so I can fly home?" The owl looked at her with its big, brown eyes and shook its head sadly. Despite herself, Minerva laughed. She pulled an owl treat from the pockets of her dressing gown and gave it to the owl. 

Then she helped the owl out of the window. "Go home you", she said while letting go. She watched the animal fly away into the night. It grew smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see it anymore. 

***

Albus looked outside from behind the windows of the Transfiguration classroom. It was still snowing. He had sent the students away, since he couldn't concentrate on the lesson. And transforming table's into pigs was a difficult thing indeed if one wasn't concentrating. With a heavy sigh he pulled his wand from his robes and whispered a spell that made all the feathers disappear. 

During breakfast that morning, Merlin, his white owl had returned. The owl had made it clear that he had succeeded in delivering the letter, but he had not received a reply. When he had asked after Minerva, the bird had only shook its head sadly. And now he was worried sick. 

Who could have written those threatening letters? Who wanted to hurt Minerva? What on earth were they doing in Finland? How could any Medical Research be that dangerous? Only questions and no answers. And on top of that the knowledge, she would not be home with Christmas. 

Why hadn't he stopped her during the summer? Why hadn't he just opened his mouth and told her the truth? 'Minerva, I love you and I can't miss you. Not for a minute and certainly not for four years'. 

It was too ridiculous for words. He had defeated Grindlewald, he had faced Voldemort various times, he was known as the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared, but he didn't dare to tell his best friend what he felt for her. 

And why wasn't he able to write her a letter? And besides that, he had a fireplace, she probably had a fireplace, he had a pot full of Floo Powder, he could talk to her every time he wanted. What was stopping him? 

He knew exactly what held him back. She had been gone for almost four months and he hadn't written her once. She probably assumed he had forgotten her. If only she knew…

The rest of the afternoon dragged on. Dinner at the Great Hall was a disaster. 'Why was everyone so tiresome cheerful?" Around eight o'clock that night he couldn't stand it any longer. He threw a handful of Floo Powder in the fireplace and said "Shaun Fitzgerald". 

The fire roared up high and he felt himself being pulled in. Everything around him went black for a second. Then he looked around him and found himself in a large office, filled with bookshelves and a large desk. Various heads of stuffed animals were hanging on the wall. Despite the situation he grinned for a moment. Poor Minerva, she despised stuffed animals. They made her nervous. 

A middle-aged man rose to his feet and walked towards the fireplace. "Good afternoon", he said in a surprised voice. 

"Good evening", he greeted back, "My name is Albus Dumbledore…"

"Oh, of course", the man interrupted him, "Minerva told us about you. How nice to meet you. What can I do for you, Professor?"

"I heard Minerva received threatening letters", Albus started, "and I wondered if she was all right. And the rest of the team of course", he added hastily. 

"Let me reassure you", Shaun replied, "We are all fine. We did receive a number of threatening letters. It's not that uncommon, it's just that this time, we've received more then usual. And oddly enough, they are all addressed to Minerva". 

Albus was definitely not reassured by this. "Is she in danger?" he asked bluntly. 

Shaun shook his head. "Not at the moment, no. We watch her closely. That is one of the reasons she can't come to Hogwarts for Christmas."

"There really isn't a possibility?' Albus asked. 'I understand she can't travel alone, but what if I came to pick her up?" 'And carry her home and never let her come back', he added in his mind) 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you", Shaun answered, "it's not just the journey. The situation is very serious at the moment and I need the entire staff to find out who is sending those threatening letters. Minerva is one of the best of my team and I can't possible miss her at the moment". 

'I can't miss her either, and I haven't seen her for four months', Albus thought angrily, but he nodded in understanding. "I understand", he said, "If there is anything I can do to help you, I would like to hear it". 

 "That's very kind of you", Shaun replied, "I appreciate the offer. Do you wish to speak to Minerva? She is working at the moment, but I could call her if you want?" 

'She's still at work? It's half past nine!' Albus thought indignant, but he answered politely, "That won't be necessary. I don't want to worry her. Please don't tell her we've spoken".  

"If you wish", Shaun nodded and the face of Albus disappeared from the fireplace. 

'Strange man', Shaun thought, shaking his head and he sat back behind his desk again. 

***

Minerva cleared her cauldron and put her books back in her bag. She was finished for today, it was beyond half past ten and she decided that she had done enough for the day. With the bag on her shoulder she walked through the dark and deserted corridors of the laboratory. She had worked twelve hours today and felt totally exhausted. 'Well, at least I will be able to sleep tonight', she thought wearily. 

She walked past Shaun's Office when she heard a sound. She stopped to listen. Shaun's Office was like the Fort Knox of the laboratory. All the secret information was kept here and only Shaun knew the password. Who was messing around in his office at this time of night and who had been so foolish to let the door open? 

Minerva pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered "_Lumos_". Then she pushed the door open and asked "who's there?" 

She heard something drop and some muttering. 

'_Illuminate_', she said and the lights went on immediately. 

Charles Winwood got to his feet and looked spitefully at her. "What are you doing here?" he spat. 

 "I was about to ask you the same question?" Minerva replied coldly. 'What are you doing in Shaun's office?" 

"I left something here, during the meeting this morning and Shaun gave me the password so I could come in and fetch it", Charles replied. 

"Don't you think it would be sensible to turn on the lights, so you can actually see what you are looking for?" Minerva suggested dryly. 

Charles walked towards her and slammed the door of the office closed. "Mind your own business", he hissed in her face, "or you will be very sorry indeed!"

And with that, he turned around and left. 


	8. 7 The Conspiracy

Chapter 7: The Conspiracy 

_A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. We didn't know how talking through a fire place worked, so we made it up. _

_To the people who read (and reviewed) Cat- astrophe:_

_I'll update this as soon as possible, but it might take another two weeks! __L__ Sorry_

_***_

With her hand clenched around her wand Minerva walked back to her own room. As soon as she had entered it, she locked the door with a spell and sat down on her bed. 

Charles Winwood…

She hadn't liked him from the moment she'd met him. She never trusted him either. There was something sneaky about him. Earlier she had noticed that he never looked a person straight in the eye. Except for tonight, that is. His treat was obviously very real. 

There was something about that man, he was definitely up to something and Minerva was determined to find out what. There was only one dilemma. Should she tell Shaun about what happened tonight? She hesitated for a moment and then decided against it. Perhaps she was wrong and had Charles spoken the truth. She couldn't go around and accuse team-mates without evidence. 

She decided to keep a close eye on Charles for the next couple of days. As soon as she had any proof, she would go to Shaun. She changed into her night-gown and went to bed. She laid a wake for the best part of the night, staring at the ceiling. Apart from missing Albus, she was also worried about the project now. 

***

With an angry face, Albus closed the letter. 

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_Let me reassure you once again, that we are in complete in control of the situation. Although we still do not know who has been sending us the letters, I can assure you that Minerva is not in any immediate danger. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Shaun Fitzgerald. _

He shook his head. Jane told him this morning that Minerva had received another six threatening letters in the past days. The language was becoming more and more and violent and Jane had admitted that Minerva was becoming more worried. 

The thing he wanted to do was to go to Finland and get her back, safe at Hogwarts, but he knew that was impossible. 

He knelt down in front of the fireplace and took a handful of Floo Powder. "Shaun Fitzgerald", he called out. A second later he looked around the packed office. 

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore", Shaun said with a slight tone of impatience in his voice, "How are you?" 

"I'm fine, thank you", Albus replied quickly, "How are you doing? Do you have any idea who is sending you those letters?" 

Shaun shook his head. "Like I told you yesterday, it is very difficult to trace the sender of the letters, since they are all anonymous". 

"But the letters are still only sent to Minerva?" Albus asked. 

"Yes, but that doesn't have to mean anything", Shaun answered, slightly desperate. "Like I have told you before, Minerva is in no immediate danger. Do you really don't want me to call her for you, so… "

Albus shook his head. "No, no, that won't be necessary. And don't tell her…" 

"I won't tell her we have spoken each other", Shaun finished, knowing the chorus by heart. "Have a nice evening Professor". 

"Same to you", Albus replied and his face disappeared from the flames. 

***

"That man is driving me absolutely and utterly crazy!" Shaun exploded to Sheila. "He writes me three times a day, his head appears in the fire at least twice a day! And it's been going on like this for two weeks! Two whole bloody weeks!" 

Sheila tried not to laugh, while her husband paced to the office. 

"It's not like I haven't got enough on my plate already. We've received another two threatening letters today. I still don't know who is sending them and I simply don't have the time to answer questions to a… a…"

"I mean, I know he is the greatest wizard of our time, but if you ask me, he's just a… a…"

"A man very much in love?" Sheila finished for him. 

Shaun looked at her bewildered. Then he shrugged his shoulders and continued to thunder. "And on top of that, I have no idea as to how to tell Minerva that she has the go back to London". 

It was Sheila's turn to look surprised now. "What do you mean? Why does she have to go back to London?"

"We need a contact man or woman for St. Mungo's", Shaun explained. "Someone who is familiar with the Project, who can give directions to the St. Mungo's team and can make decisions for herself. Someone like Minerva. But I can't send her back, I just can't . She's been here for only four months and she resigned to her job at Hogwarts for this". 

Sheila exploded with laughter. "This is too good to be true", she howled. 

When she saw her husbands surprised face she continued, "Do you believe Minerva is happy here?" 

Shaun hesitated for a moment, "I don't know. She's great at her work… but maybe she's a bit quiet… I don't know…

"Shaun, she's wasting away", Sheila told him. "She's homesick. And very much so. At first I didn't notice it, until Albus started to stalk her". 

"What has he got to do with is?" Shaun still didn't understand what she was going on about. 

 "Do you remember, ten years ago, before we were married, that I left to China for three months?" Sheila asked sweetly. "Do you remember how you where in lying in the fireplace constantly to ask if I had not been killed in some kind of dreadful accident?"

"Yes, I do", Shaun started, "But that was because I lo…" Finally the knut dropped. "Oh…, I see". 

Sheila started laughing again. "I don't think Minerva would mind if we asked her to go back to London. And I don't think Albus Dumbledore would mind to take her back at Hogwarts". 

"Probably not", Shaun nodded, "but what should we do now?"

Sheila grinned. "Let me handle it". 

She nodded towards the fireplace. "Did he call today?"

Shaun shook his head. "No, but I expect him any minute". 

"Lovely", his wife answered. "Go downstairs, have dinner and let me handle this". 

***

Sheila sat down behind Shaun's desk and waited for Albus Dumbledore. She didn't have to wait long. 

"Good evening Professor", she greeted cheerful when his face appeared in the fire. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sheila Fitzgerald, I'm Shaun's wife. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Albus replied. "How's Minerva doing?" 

'Definitely in love', Sheila thought and answered, "Minerva is doing well, considering the circumstances". 

Her reply had the desired effect, the man in the fire almost jumped out of the flames. "How do you mean, 'considering the circumstances?" 

Sheila hesitated for a moment. "Oh…, well, you know. The tension of the passed few weeks is beginning to take its toll from her. And since we are no closer to any solution…" 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Albus asked promptly. 

Sheila grinned inwardly, things were going exactly according to her plan. "It would really help us if you came to Finland. Will you do that?" 

Albus thought quickly. 'Going to Finland'. It sounded very tempting. He could be there in three hours if he took the Knight Bus. He really wanted to see Minerva, see with his own eyes if she was all right. But then again, would Minerva be willingly to see him? She hadn't heard form him in four months…

"For Minerva's own safety…" Sheila started and Albus made his decision. "I'll come to Finland", he said, "It's 21.00 hours now, I'll be there around midnight". 

_This will be updated tomorrow, or the day after that.... That is, if you review of course!_


	9. 8 The Traitor

A/N: 

Wow, so many reviews. This is great. And yes, he's going to Finland and Charles Winwood is the 'bad guy'. 

petriebird18:

He has to go with the Knight bus, because if he could simply apparate, or go through the fireplace, he would have done that before. Then Minerva could go back to Hogwarts to Christmas by apparating, or the Floo- network. And that's the point, she can't, so they are force to sit home and feel lonely (grins evily) and that will make the end so much fluffier J 

Chapter 8: The Traitor 

Albus knocked against the door of the office of Filius Flitwick. The small man opened. "Good evening headmaster, what can I do for you?" he asked in his high voice. 

"Filius, you are deputy headmaster of Hogwarts, I am going to Finland", Albus announced. 

"It's about bloody time!" Filius exclaimed. 

Albus stared at him bewildered. "How do you mean?"

The Charms Teacher grinned and answered, "Go to Finland and don't dare to come home without her". 

***

Minerva was reading on her bed and glanced occasionally at the mantle clock on her desk. She had watched Charles Winwood closely over the passed two weeks. She'd tried to be as careful as possible, but she got the feeling he began to suspect something. 'If I want to prove that he is the one who is sending the treating letters, I'll have to hurry', she thought. 

In the past days she had formed a plan. And tonight, at midnight she planned on carrying out that plan. 

Finally the mantle clock called midnight. Minerva rose. She pulled on her robes and her wand. She disillusioned herself and watched as her body became like transparent. 

Quietly she opened the door of her room and walked into the corridor. She knew she had to be very careful. Even thought she was invisible now, people could still her. But her animagusform was a cat for a reason and quietly she walked to Shaun's office. 

Once her eyes had got used to the darkness she clearly saw shadows moving in his Office. Carefully she opened the door and looked inside. Charles sat kneeled down in front of the fireplace, which burned low. In the fire lay the face of an man she didn't know. 

"Did you manage to get rid of this McGonagall person?" the man in the fire asked. 

"Not yet", Charles answered. "But it won't be long before Shaun realises that it's her fault the Project is bombarded with threatening letters and sends her away. 

"Be quick", the strange man said, "before Albus Dumbledore sticks his long nose in things that aren't his business. 

Minerva held her breath. What in Merlin's name was going on here?

At that same moment one of the stuffed bull's heads on the wall started to howl. The face in the fire disappeared and Charles turned around as quick as the lightning. He pointed his wand towards Minerva and said '_Finite Incantantum!" _

Minerva felt she was no longer disillusioned. She pulled out her own wand and yelled "_Expelliarmus_!" 

But Charles was a bit quicker then her and she felt her own wand flew from her hand. Charles catched it. 

"How did you know I was here?" Minerva asked who had only one thing on her mind now. 'Buy time as much as possible'. 

Charles pointed at the stuffed animal heads on the wall. "They've watched you for the past four months and warned me that you where in here". 

"Are you the one that has send me all those treating letters?" Minerva asked. 

Charles nodded. "Everything was according to plan", he said, his voice full of hate. This whole team was doing the dirty work, while I told everything to my comrades in Russia. Everything was going great, until you came here. Albus Dumbledore's girlfriend. We knew what was going to happen. Within a few months Dumbledore would figure out what was going on here, because you told him everything. 

I had to make sure that you would leave as soon as possible. I thought a few of those letters would do the trick, but oh no, not you. You stayed were you where. And in the mean time, you told Dumbledore everything that was going on here…" 

"You're wrong", Minerva interrupted, "I haven't spoken to Albus for months". 

Charles laughed coldly. "That's what I found out two weeks ago. I must say it surprised me. I expected he cared more for you". 

Minerva's eyes filled with tears. 'So did I', she thought sadly. 

Charles lifted his wand. "But who knows", he whispered with an almost insane expression in his eyes, "perhaps he shows a bit more feeling when they find you dead tomorrow…"

Minerva stepped back. 'I have to do something', she thought desperately, 'something, anything'. Without looking she grabbed behind her and her fingers closed around an stone vase. With all her might she threw the vase towards Charles' head. 

On the exact same moment Charles screamed "_Oxygortactum!" A flash of red light shoot from his wand and hit Minerva full in her stomach. She doubled up and felt as if all the air had been knocked from her body. _

The vase hit Charles head and he screamed in pain. 

Minerva felt to her knees, her arms wrapped around her waist. Desperately she tried to breath in some air, but it felt like her lungs had stopped working. The room started to spin in front of her. Through the haze she saw Charles walking towards her. Blood was streaming from a wound on his forehead, but he looked determined and pointed his wand towards her. 

Then everything around her went black. 

***

'I will never, ever travel with the Knight Bus again, Albus swore angrily. It was half past midnight and he had just arrived half an hour later then planned at the manor. 'Unbelievable, a Snogger in the Knight Bus', he continued to mutter. Snoggers were big birds, with enormous, fluffy feathers. They adored cuddling, and hugging, but could become rather… rough. 

The Snogger in the Knight Bus has gone positively wild when he saw all those people and had began to hug everyone with great enthusiasm. Within seconds everyone had panicked. A few wizards had tried to stun the bird, but it had no effect whatsoever. Apart from the fact that the Snogger had started to moult. In the end the creature had delayed him for half an hour. 

Well, anyway, he was here now. And in a few minutes he would see Minerva again. Although, it was past midnight, she was probably already asleep. Albus quickly removed some feathers from his beard and rang the doorbell. 

Sheila opened the door. "Professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you", she greeted him warmly. 

"I'm glad to be here", he answered, 'and please, call me Albus", he added. 

"I shall asked the house- elf to fetch Minerva", Sheila told him and disappeared. 

A few minutes later she returned. "Minerva will be here in a second".  Albus was just being introduced to Shaun when the house- elf walked up to them cautiously. 

 "Where's Professor McGonagall, Trimble?" Sheila asked. 

Trimble's enormous ears started to tremble. "Professor McGonagall is not at her room… Her… her… bed is empty", the poor elf stammered. 

Albus felt as if someone had punched him. Shaun and Sheila had gone very pale too. 

Albus thought quickly. "Where's your office?" he asked Shaun. 

 "Second floor, left corridor, third door", Shaun replied immediately. Without saying anything further, Albus pulled his wand from his pocket and stormed upstairs. He threw the door open and overlooked the scene in one second. 

Minerva was on her knees near the wall, gasping for breath. A man with a blood covered face was walking towards her, his wand pointed at her. 

Albus jumped in front of her and yelled:  _Expelliarmus_.

Charles who didn't expect this, staggered backwards while his wand flew from his hand. 

Albus catched the wand, while pointing his own wand at Charles. '_Stumpfey_!" he said clearly and Charles felt to the floor, unconscious. 

Shaun and Sheila, who had come right after him, tied him and Shaun levitated him downstairs. 

Albus turned around and knelt down besides Minerva. She was as pale as a sheet and breathed in short, difficult gaps. He took her in his arms. "Minerva, are you all right?" he asked worried. 

She looked at him through misty eyes. "Albus?" Se whispered disbelievingly. 

 "Sh, it's all right sweetheart, I'm here", he answered gently. Carefully he lifted her. "You need to get to the hospital wing as soon as possible". Minerva nodded and muttered something he couldn't make out. Her eyes felt close and she drifted of to sleep, her head resting against his shoulder. 

Albus carried her to the hospital wing and laid her down on one of the beds. A healer examined her, while he watched closely. 

"It's not that bad", the witch said eventually. "That spell hit her pretty hard, but she's a tough one. She'll get trough it". Se whispered a few spells and Albus saw she was breathing more easily now. 

 "Let her sleep", the witch suggested, "that will cure here like nothing else will". 

Albus nodded. "But I will stay with her", he said in a tone of voice that didn't allow any arguments. 

"As you wish", the witch replied. When she had left, Albus drew a chair out of the air and sat down next to her. He grasped her hand and caressed her hair. "Sweet dreams", he said softly, "I'll stay with you. I won't leave you again". 


	10. 9 Home is where the heart is

_A/N: _

_Will this chapter contain fluff?_

_OF COURSE IT WILL CONTAIN FLUFF!!!_

_They've spend eight chapters feeling lonely, so yes, this chapter is definatly going to be fluffy... _

Chapter 9: Home is where the Heart is 

Albus stared out of the window. It was six o'clock in the morning now. He looked back at Minerva, who was still sleeping. 'I almost lost her tonight', he thought. 'This would never have happened if I had told her how I felt. Then she would have stayed with me at Hogwarts and all this wouldn't have happened to her'. He looked outside again. The snow softly felt down. "I can't miss you, Minerva", he whispered softly. 

Minerva opened her eyes. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach and then she remembered what happened. Charles… the curse… Albus…, a shiver ran trough her body. He was here? Wasn't he? Fearing it had all been a dream, she sat up. Then she saw him standing by the window. 

'He _is_ here', she thought relieved and felt a enormous wave of happiness roll over her. 

Quietly she slipped out of bed and walked towards him. "Albus", she said softly, placing her hand on his arm. 

"Minerva", he said startled, taking her hand. "You should be in bed". 

"In a minute", Minerva replied, she looked deep in his eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much", she whispered against his shoulder. 

Slipping his arms around her waist, Albus held her as tight as he could, without hurting her. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. 'I've missed you too", he told her softly. 

They stood there for a long time. Just holding on to each other. Listening to each others heart beat. 

Finally Minerva drew back a little with a soft smile on her face. Her smile grew wider as she looked at him. 

"What?" he asked surprised as she reached a hand to his hair. He kept his arms around her, unable to let her go. 

"You've got a feather in your hair", she told him, pulling it out. 

He grinned back. "Oh, I think that belongs to the Snogger". 

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "What Snogger". 

"I got here with the Knight Bus", Albus told her. "Some fool thought it wouldn't hurt to bring a Snogger with him. In a few minutes the whole scene was a mess. Feathers everywhere, people jumping up and down,  Stan cursing, what made everything worse. And that stupid Snogger kept on causing havoc, refusing to be stunned and determined to cuddle everyone to their dead". 

Minerva laughed out loud at the mental image she saw now. Albus' dry way of telling made it only funnier. Albus joined in, feeling truly happy for the first time in moths. 

"I've missed this", Minerva told him, hugging him again. He tightened his arms around her and one of hands disappeared in her hair. "I've missed you, Minerva, I don't work without you". 

Gently he cradled her face in his hand and kissed her forehead. 'I can't miss you for a day", he told her, stroking her cheek,  "I love you". 

"I love you too", Minerva answered, staring in his eyes. Albus leaned closer and brushed his lips against her. Quickly their kiss deepened and when Albus felt her returning the kiss, he felt happier then ever before. 

When their kiss had ended, Albus guided her back to the bed. Minerva climbed back on the bed and Albus sat down beside her against the wall, wrapping his arms around her again. His hand lingered on her stomach for a second. "Does it still hurt?" he asked worried. 

"Just a little", Minerva replied, snuggling closer against him. 

"I've been so worried about you", Albus told her. When I heard you'd received threatening letters…" He took her hand and kissed it. "I wanted to come here and take you back with me to Hogwarts". 

"I thought you didn't care", Minerva said softly. "I didn't hear anything from you…" 

"I've been such a fool", Albus answered, stroking her hair, "I've wrote you trunks full of letters, I just never send one". 

Minerva smiled. She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him again. "I didn't want to go to Finland", she said. "When I left I wanted to jump out of the carriage and stay.  I might have been here all those months, but my heart was with you".  Tears formed in her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. 

"Those four months were horrible", Albus whispered, wiping away her tears. "I've missed you every minute". He bend down and captured her mouth again. 

"We've been such idiots", Minerva said sometime later. "Everybody else knew, except we". 

Albus nodded in agreement. "Jane knew"

"Shaun and Sheila new too", Minerva said sighing. 

"Filius knew", Albus muttered. 

Minerva groaned. "I bet even Sybil Trewlany knew". 

"Well at least we know now too", Albus grinned, before stealing another kiss from her again. 

"And I know something else", he said afterwards, "either you come back with me to Hogwarts or I'll stay here with you. But I won't leave you or let you leave me again". 

Minerva's face grew serious. "I don't think Shaun will be pleased", she said. "I am suppose to stay here for four years". 

Albus hugged her again. "We'll worry about that tomorrow, love", he said and slide of the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked in alarm. 

"I'm not going anywhere", he reassured her, "but you've got to take some sleep, or that healer will hex me tomorrow". 

He carefully tucked her in and Minerva felt all of a sudden how tired she was. She smiled as Albus pressed one last kiss on her lips. Slowly she drifted of to sleep, feeling home already. 

_We'll post an epilouge tomorrow..._


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue 

Minerva was inside her quarters, roaming through her processions. She was home for two weeks now and it still felt wonderful. Just waking up in her own bed, watching the sunlight stream through her windows. She woke up every morning with a jolt of joy, realising she was home , and would never have to leave again. 

She grinned to herself. What of course added to her happiness was the fact that she and Albus were now officially together. Over the past two weeks they had got even closer. She never had imaged it to be this wonderful. 

Shaun had taken her leave very well. The memory still made her laugh. She had told Shaun that she needed to tell him something, and Shaun had told her that he needed to tell her something  too. They'd spend a full ten minutes in his office, both feeling awkward and trying to tell the other their news. They both had been so relieved when they found out that they basically wanted exactly the same thing. 

It had of course been the perfect solution. She had changed her schedule at Hogwarts a bit, so she could spend time at St. Mungo's to help the team. She looked forward to teaching again. The students would arrive back tonight and she was getting ready for the feast. 

A  knock on the door made her look up. "Come in", she called. The door opened and revealed a  very pleased looking Albus, wearing night blue robes. Minerva walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Albus, I've told you a thousand times, there's no need for you to knock", she said exasperated. 

"Sorry, habit I suppose", he answered, his eyes twinkling. "What have you been doing all afternoon?" he asked. 

"Nothing really", she answered grinning, "just fussing through my rooms, moving things. I'm so glad I'm home". 

"Me too", Albus replied, before he cupped her face and kissed her. 

"You know Headmaster", Minerva murmured quiet some time later, "we really should go to feast now, or we will be extremely late".

"I love you", Albus whispered and bend down to kiss her again. 

Grinning she ducked away and took his hand. "let's go, _now_". 

Arm in arm they made their way to the Great Hall. 

All the students were assembled, sitting on their House tables. None of them knew that Minerva was back. Silence felt over the room as they walked in together. As Minerva sat down on her usual seat, on Albus right hand, she noticed that several mouths were hanging open. 

Albus rose to his feet. "Welcome back", he began, "I trust you all had a nice holiday. I promise I will keep this speech short. I only have one announcement to make. I am extremely happy to tell you…"

Filius, who was sitting on his left snorted. 

"… that Professor McGonagall is back at Hogwarts. For good". 

As he sat down the Great Hall exploded with cheers. The Gryfindors where practically dancing on the table, joined by the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. Even the Slytherins had to be careful not to look too happy. 

Tears sprang in her eyes as she watched the happy crowd. Then she felt Albus grasping her hand under the table and squeezing it gently. "Welcome home, darling", he whispered. 

The End. 

What are you waiting for? It's over!

This story is really over. No point hanging around here longer!

Well, you could review if you want J 


End file.
